bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Srizz ach Del'kai (CoF)
Srizz ach Del'kai (Srizz the Betrayer, in his native tongue) is an RPG character created and played by Vorzahk Master on BZPower. His first debut was in "The Tournament of Shadows" and he has since appeared in "Metru Nui: City of Fear" and "Night of Infinity," where he is currently in use. Srizz's profile, as it appears in the City of Fear profile topic, is below: ---- Name: Srizz Faction: Neutral Native Area: A small, nearly unknown tropical island chain in the southern seas (note: He has been banished for killing the elder). Appearance: Tall, slim but wiry. Srizz is as tall as a toa, with huge wings protruding from his back, a long, thin tail and a generally reptilian visage. Srizz’s main color is red with lightweight black armor adorning his body. His fingers and toes are clawed and he seems to walk on his toes rather than full feet, like the hind legs of an animal. Srizz's mask resembles the face of a Zyglak with a shorter snout. His tail is about one and a half times his body length. His wings are similar to a Lohrak's wings, except in their size. His eyes are red, glowing slightly in the dark. Srizz's mask appears to be fused to his face, with two long, silvery lines flowing down over his shoulders to what used to be an amulet before becoming fused to his heartlight. The amulet/heartlight glows three distinctive colors at once: Red, green and blue. Element: None Kanohi: Draxin; allows wearer to breathe fire (can be a cone, fireball, stream, whatever, but it doesn't actually allow the wearer to control that fire after exhalation). Weapons: Srizz carries his elder's sword, a hand-and-a-half sword with a wickedly curved blade sharp enough to cut protosteel, as well as the Zamor launcher he got from a Xian many years ago. The launcher can hold up to four Zamor spheres at any one time, and Srizz's personal favorite is a sphere full of acid. He also has an ammo belt filled with throwing knives, some Zyglak-made, and a Zyglak longsword at his side. Bio: Srizz was a mercenary and assassin hailing from a small island chain far to the south. The elders discouraged travel and so few of his people are ever seen. His story is a long one, involving betrayal, murder, theft and general Piraka-esque behaviour. Suffice it to say he is not welcome among the peaceful people of his homeland. He is, however, an uncanny athlete among an already strong and agile people. Srizz's amulet (or heartlight - fusion is confusing) enhances his strength, agility and perception noticeably, but not on the level of a Pakari or Kakama. With it, his already uncannily quick movements become lightning-fast; his unusual strength becomes noteworthy, though not exactly epic; and his already uncanny senses become attuned to even the slightest sights, sounds, smells, sensations or tastes. Srizz is highly resistant to fire, up to the point where even a toa would have trouble burning him. His tail is roughly a bio and a half long, prehensile and very strong. The warrior also carries a stone that allows him toa-like control over the element of Fire, though he need not be holding it - the stone only has to be on his person to allow him its powers. Aside from this, he has no elemental or supernatural powers of his own. His wings are even stronger, capable of lifting his (surprisingly light) weight to great heights and flying him around with both speed and agility. Srizz cares nothing about the lives he ends to get what he wants, and will stop at nothing to achieve his own selfish ends. -=VM=- Category:City of Fear Category:Tournament of Shadows Category:Night of Infinity